As electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, there have been proposed color printers each of which includes a tandem type photosensitive member unit having a plurality of photosensitive members and a plurality of developing units.
As an example of these color printers, there have been proposed a laser printer which includes a drum unit having four photosensitive drums corresponding to individual colors and four developing units corresponding to the individual photosensitive drums.
In this laser printer, the drum unit includes scorotron type chargers corresponding to the individual photosensitive drums. Each scorotron type charger includes a wire cleaner for cleaning a charger wire.